1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method and computer program product for singleton process control in a computer environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers and computer environments are commonplace in today's society. Computers and computer systems may be found at home, at school, and at the workplace. In a variety of settings, computers execute programs to accomplish varied functionality. In some cases, a startup script, a set of instructions apart from the computer program itself, may be executed to start the computer programs.
In many cases it may be desirable for one instance of such computer programs (i.e., a singleton computer process) to be executing at a single time. However, in view of current programming constraints and platforms, it may be difficult to determine if a single computer program is running at any one particular time and further, to maintain and ensure such a singleton process in a computer environment.